Icy Howler
'Icy Howler '''is the 56th episode of Season 7. Summary Kwazii finds a baby Frostfang in his backpack, so he and Jake recall their adventure in order to find out how the Frostfang pup ended up in his backpack while they and the rest of the Disney Junior Club devise a way to return it back to its pack. Plot The episode begins with Jake and Kwazii running back to the beach and to the Gup-TD, exhausted by their recent adventure. As Kwazii moves his hand around in his backpack, he pulls out a frostfang pup which somehow sneaked inside. Kwazii names it Icy Howler. To find out how this happened, Sofia asks them to tell her and the Octonauts what events they went through. The flashback starts with Kwazii and Jake running through the forest to find frostfangs. While looking at some frostfang tracks, a frostfang pack lopes past them. The pirates run after them, but they easily lose pace. Then an plantler, being chased by the same frostfang pack, runs towards them. It bumps into Jake and flips him up into the air and onto its antlers, and the tips of it activate his Plantler Creature Power Suit. Jake fails to deactivate, so he gallops to a river, avoiding the frostfangs, where he deactivates by pressing a twig on his Suit's deactivation button. Meanwhile, Kwazii continues running with the frostfangs all the way to the den. Kwazii, very tired, falls asleep. Jake later wakes him up because of a skyger. As the frostfangs defend themselves against the skyger, Kwazii's IDisney cell phone records the action, and Icy Howler unknowingly sneaks into Kwazii's backpack. Kwazii replays his IDisney, and finds out that Icy Howler did in fact sneak into his backpack while the frostfangs were defending themselves against the skyger. Later, Miles takes the Gup-TD at a reasonable distance from the frostfang den. Sofia tosses her friends Frostfang Discs, and they run off with Icy Howler. At the den, they find that the frostfang pack has left, but the skyger is still there. To safely get away, they activate Frostfang Powers and run away. A thunderhawk then leads them to the current frostfang den. Fortunately for them, the frostfang smell and accept them as members. Kwazii sets Icy Howler down, and he is reunited with his pack, ending the episode. Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Frostfang * Skyger * Thunderhawk Trivia *This episode is similar to ''Little Howler from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Season 7 Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 7 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Complete Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes with flashbacks Category:Couple images Category:Season 7 episodes based on cartoons